Knots
by Cursed-Mind
Summary: SEQUEL TO ROUTINE As big as a struggle as it was to finally be together, fate seems to have its own ideas before they can finally earn their Happily Ever After. Teaching them that even at the end of it all, love is always worth it TEMPORARILY DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Knots **

**Chapter 1: Table Talk **

'_What's your flava? Tell me what's your flava?'_

A groan

'_What's your flava? Tell me what's your flava?' _

A grin under covers.

'_What's your flava? Tell me what's your flava?'_

"Uugghhh, Saaaakkuuurrraaaaa. Why do you always change the alaaaarrrmmmm?" Sakura smiled at his 'morning drawl' as she'd called it. Who would have guessed that there would be a day that she was more excited to wake up than him.

Her smiled deepened as he turned under the covers reaching blindly for the alarm clock, wondering idly if he could turn it off before they started talking about…ice cream flavors being good enough to eat and ...fantasies. He groaned again. Too late. .

"Come on sleepy head. You know what day today is?"

"Wonderful newly-wed husbands get to sleep in day?"

"Guess again"

"uggghhmmmm, then I don't know" He rolled over again, this time rolling towards Sakura, hugging her around her waist and snuggling into her, hoping to entice her to sleep a couple more hours. She only giggled as his fingers tickled her spine through her shirt and pretended to pet his hair for a brief moment before giving him a _gentle_ 'love tap' on the back of his head and dancing off the bed as he sat up howling.

He glared at her. "What the hell was that for!"?

She smiled, spinning about the bedpost. "Oh Syaoran, sweetie! You're up already? That's perfect!" She said in an overly sweet voice to which Syaoran simply rolled his eyes and plopped back down on the bed. Sakura frowned.

"You can't sleep forever you know?"

"I don't need to sleep _forever._"

He heard a small 'Fine' from Sakura and momentarily began to relax before he heard the bathroom door slam shut and five little words crept into the back of his groggy mind.

"Crap. I'm in deep shit."

He groaned, waiting till he heard the sound of her shower starting up to crawl out of bed, turn the blasted CD/radio alarm clock off and went over to the wood panel that separated him from his new wife.

He smiled inwardly. His wife. It had only been a little over a week ago that they had discovered they would be together for the rest of their lives. It was an almost scary thought when one dwelled on it too long. Realistically, they hadn't really been around each other often enough to even be considered boyfriend and girlfriend. Well…to some people. Normal society. The people that didn't still follow crazy century old traditions and go off and marry a stranger. 'But', he thought idly, 'at least for us, we couldn't be happier.'

His thoughts were interrupted as the sound of the shower turning off hit him and he sighed. 'Well, at the moment I suppose there are exceptions.'

"Sakura? You in there?"

"No Syaoran, I magically disappeared to a far away land where people have perfect memories and are all morning people." Sakura said sarcastically from the other side. .

"Then what are you doing there?" Syaoran retorted with a smile in his voice. Sakura opened the door a crack so just her face and a small bit of the towel that covered her was visible through the crack and said, "You're so funny Syaoran. You should have your own show." Before she closed the door in his face again to get dressed.

Syaoran let out a deep calming breath as he waited for Sakura to get out of the bathroom so he could talk to her properly. He only had to wait a couple moments and he watched silently as she opened the door, walked out, and stood in front of the closet in naught but the large shirt she had slept in. He waited till she started picking out her clothes for the day till he went up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Resting his chin on her shoulder. His cheek becoming slightly damp from her wet hair.

"Are you really mad at me?"

She didn't answer him, but only walked back to the bathroom with her clothes selection and closed the door once more in his face.

Syaoran sighed. "Come on Sakura. Look, I'm sorry I forgot…what I forgot. But I promise if you just tell me I'll do it. And besides, you know I really shouldn't be held accountable for the things I do first thing in the morning. I mean come on, most days your worse than I am."

Sakura emerged in a light, all white summer dress that hung loosely off her body save for the metallic green ribbon set just below her breasts accenting her figure and set off her eyes and hugged him before pulling back a large smile on her face. Syaoran, needless to say, was dumbfounded. His confusion plain in his blank stare.

"I know. I just like to make you worry sometimes. And it got you up and dressed didn't it?" She pecked him on the cheek and skipped happily out of the room. A, "See you at breakfast" trailing behind her.

Syaoran resisted the sudden urge to smack himself on the forehead. He had just been played. Big time. And it suddenly hit him like a load of bricks that he had actually never promised her anything before just a few moments ago. He could practically hear Eriol's amused voice laughing, saying "She's got you whipped good buddy" in the back of his mind. Syaoran sighed in defeat, what could he do? It was true.

It wasn't long before breakfast found its way to the forefront of everyone's thoughts and brought them all to the large dining table in the lavish Li household. Yelen, at the head of the table with the rest of the family sitting in what ever chair was open at the time they happened to wander in.

Syaoran smiled at Sakura as he walked in, greeting his mother with a kiss on the cheek as he walked past her to sit next to Sakura. The novelty of their marriage seemed to be wearing off within the house and they could almost get through a meal without one of his sisters giggling and ask what they had been 'up to' the night before. Yes they shared a room, and while the first night had been, awkward, nothing of… that… nature ever went on between them and it appeared Syaoran's numerous threats and angry glares seemed to be getting through to them and meals slowly returned to their peaceful nature.

"So Sakura, did you sleep well?" Sakura turned to Feimei, smiling answering with a "Yes very well thanks." Ignoring the dirty undertone to her sister-in-laws voice.

"Sakura?" All muffled giggling that had been going on before stopped almost immediately when the clan head uttered her name.

"Yes ma'am?"

"I would like to know what your plans are for the rest of your schooling career, if you do in face intend to do so."

"Well-"

"She's going to be going to school here in Hong Kong so she can be close to the family." Syaoran uttered with a confidence and finality Sakura could only sit and stare surprised at him, for first cutting her off and then lying about something he knew nothing about. Yelen, however, didn't seem to notice. The answer pleased her and she nodded her consent, turning to Sakura with a patronizing smile.

"That is a wise choice Sakura. A woman should always be near her husband to support him and to be in his protection. As specially in this age, you never know what could happened to a young lady walking the streets by herself."

Sakura had to swallow her argument and only nodded, unwillingly agreeing to the deeply traditional, or 'old fashioned and annoying' as Sakura put it, way of thinking. And while she couldn't argue with the Clan head, she could yell and blow up at Syaoran.

_Hey guys, after a break, my computer dying, and re-writing, the first chapter is here. Yes its short, and kind of sucks but its just a start. I was thinking about making it longer but I just want to get the first chapter out there for everyone. Plus I think if I get past the first chapter then I wont hold such a grudge against it for having to re write it so. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer and better. (yes it will)_

_You can kind of start to see now just the start of their problems they'll have to work out and trust me, it only gets more complicated from there. So I hope you stay tuned. Sorry cant make any immediate promises about when the next chapter will be out, (hopefully soon) because of school and all that goodness. But I'll do my best._

_Oh yeah, the song is "What's your Flava" by Craig David I don't own it :)_

_Till then, happy reading_

_Cursedmind_


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura stormed into their room furious with a passive Syaoran following not too far behind.

"_That's a wise choice Sakura._ _A woman should be near her husband Sakura. You need to support him and to be in his protection Sakura. You never know what could happen to a young lady walking the streets by herself Sakura._ She ranted in a high mocking tone to no one in particular. "UGH! Screw you YELEN!" She shouted at the closed door that separated her from the woman she had yelled at.

She turned to Syaoran now who looked only a little scared of her at the moment, not saying anything for fear of getting his hand bitten off if he didn't let her continue her angry rant. "Does she even know how many black belts I have? I TEACH A BLOODY MARTIAL ARTS CLASS!! Is it what I want to do for the rest of my life? Hell no, but I certainly wont be taken advantage of 'wandering the streets by myself!' _I'll kick whoever is attacking me's ASS!!!_. And speaking of my life plans! WHAT kind of right do you have announcing my future like that to your mother! Who the hell gave you that right! I haven't even told you anything about what I really want to do with my future! What the HELL do you know! And 'Stay by my husbands side!'? I'm not some submissive wife from a hundred years ago! I'll do whatever the hell I please! And what the hell are you laughing about! Get that smile off your face this instant Li Syaoran or I swear I'll-"

"You'll what?" Syaoran said cockily, approaching her with a confident smile. "You'll what? Hit me? Kick my sorry butt into the next dimension with all of those outstanding black belts of yours? Ravish me with kisses till I can no longer breathe? Cause you know, I'd really prefer the latter" He punctuated his words with a peck on her lips, the action calming her considerably. "Though, if you decide to kill me, I do imagine you'd be rather lonely without me." He smiled caressing her hair, looking into her smiling eyes.

"You have a very...skewed imagination. Don't you know I have a line of people waiting for me outside the minute I decide to leave you."

"Well then," Syaoran added with a smile bringing her into his arms, "we'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen now don't we." Both smiled leaning towards each other for a kiss that Sakura sidestepped a small scowl on her face, hands on her hips, as she stared at Syaoran trying to regain his lost balance.

"Don't think you get off the hook that easily mister."

Syaoran rolled his eyes sighing, "can't blame a guy for trying."

A small knock was heard and the door and neither moved to answer. Sakura just glared at her husband expectantly tapping her foot on the rug waiting for him to move. Syaoran let a small smile don his face and bowed mockingly at 'her highness', and went to open the door for his sister who had a worried expression on her face.

"Are you guys ok? I heard yelling…."

Syaoran shrugged at her smiling, "Everything is fine. You know no one can resist my…_charm"_

Leimei recoiled from her brother laughing. "EEEEeeewww! Baby brother!! Please! Don't even joke about that in front of me! And stop taking advantage of that poor girl!"

Syaoran laughed, "So what's the real reason you came up here in the first place sis? I'm sure it wasn't to hear the glorious sounds of love being consummated."

Syaoran watched amused at the embarrassed look on his sisters' face and the scandalized gasp of Sakura behind him, just barely dodging the shoe Sakura threw at his head.

"Yeah, well, Wei wanted me to tell _Sakura,_ you know, the good one, your better half, that everything is ready for today. Though he wouldn't tell me exactly what."

At this both looked back to see Sakura skipping towards the closet to put on a pair of comfortable sandals before rushing to the door hugging Feimei in thanks before grabbing Syaoran by the shirt collar, dragging him out the door and down the hall.

Feimei smiled before remembering Syaoran's earlier words and shook her head, thoroughly disturbed, silently wishing that Sakura would be a positive influence on her brother and convince him to stop making such lewd jokes. Though of course, she thought with a smile, he would hardly be the same Syaoran without his _unique_ sense of humor.

* * *

Syaoran sat in the passenger seat of _his_ car grumbling impatiently at the passing scenery before finally turning to Sakura. "Are you sure you're not going to tell me where I just agreed to go today?"

"Yes, quite sure. And if you don't stop complaining I'll just leave you at home next time."

"Oh, that's all it takes? Really? Why didn't you tell me before?"

Sakura looked at him annoyed, "Syaoran Li, you are on thin ice mister. Don't think I've forgiven you for this morning. Not by a long shot. And you will not ruin the perfect day I have planed."

"And what have you got planned exactly?" he said coyly, leaning over from the passenger seat in an attempt to kiss her. Sakura saw him from the corner of her eye and smirked, placing a hand over his face, pushing him back into his seat.

"Not while I'm driving mister."

Syaoran pouted crossing his arms before sending her his coy smile. "Then pull over."

"I could, but then we'd never get to the-... there. And besides, I know this is all just a ploy to get me to tell you something, and I'll have you know I am not so easily swayed. Despite what you may think, that mouth of yours can't fix everything."

"well," Syaoran said after a slight pause, "it can try."

Sakura simply rolled her eyes and continued driving.

* * *

"A park?" Syaoran said almost disbelieving

"Yep!" Sakura said cheerfully, taking his hand in hers as they began walking. "It occurred to me the other day that we have never been on a date, and I don't see why a little arranged marriage should exempt you from the common courtship period we know as 'dating'."

Syaoran couldn't help but look at her with a raised brow. "You want me to court you?"

Sakura nodded smiling, "Yes. Win my heart Syaoran Li."

* * *

OMG!! So I realize it has been….roughly nine months since my last update and I hope this wasnt too much of a let down after the long wait. all I can say is I'm sorry and that after this chapter is where it starts picking up and things actually start happening So i hope you stick with me.

Its summer now and hopefully I'll have more time. . !!! Thanks to:

_lil cherry blossom wolf  
shiningphoenix  
Kasomi Tsukiri  
Musette Fujiwara  
yoo rin  
yukyungtang  
Twilight Night  
firebenderchaseyoung  
Lizz  
tranquility8  
coolperson  
Fallen from the sky  
kamoku  
dbzgtfan2004  
champagne-x  
Le Ai  
Jacqulin  
Rawritskim  
rukz  
Hououza  
and all you anonymous' out there_ for reviewing and sticking with me thus far. I hope to have the next chapter up….well….I really cant say when since the last time I said soon it ended up being like 9-10 months, but hopefully within the month. -.-"

And just to show ya'll that I've already started writing the next chapter, here's the first bit.

**Syaoran looked at her with a deadpan stare. He couldn't help but thinking, 'well that's bloody stupid! I've already won it haven't I? We're bloody married for crying out loud! You _chose_me. There's nothing to win if I've already won it.' But all that escaped his mouth was, "Uh…o…k?"**

**Sakura looked at him sadly and sighed releasing his hand. "Never mind. It's not important. Lets just go home."**

**Syaoran watched her walk the few steps back to the car confused. He'd said ok. He would court her. Isn't that what she wanted? He brought his hand up, scratching his head, ever the image of a confused male**


End file.
